The Christmas Dilemma
by kamui-chan Lee.Sun-Ho
Summary: Kyouya introduces a common folk tradition of gift giving to the host club in which puts Tamaki in a predicament and empties Haruhi's savings. Can they fix everything just in time for Christmas Day?
1. The common folk Tradition

**The Christmas Dilemma**

_a/n: hello. I'm back for a short fic since its Christmas, with the season's atmosphere I was inspired to write this fanfic. Enjoy and thanks for reading._

**01: A common folk tradition**

A strikingly attractive boy with silky jet black hair was busy looking at his laptop. Beside him he could hear a sigh from another boy who was seated in a couch and was busy scribbling something.

The sigh repeated itself every minute and it was testing his patience.

"What is wrong?" Kyouya Ootori asked as he stopped to glanced at the handsome blonde boy.

"It's Christmas" he sighed dramatically.

"I thought you love this season?"

"I do!" Tamaki Suou exclaimed as he crumpled the piece of paper he was scribbling on. "But I'm having a hard time trying to get gifts for everyone"

"Everyone" Kyouya pushed his wire trimmed glasses up his nose, "or for someone?"

Tamaki stiffened and let out a stupid laugh. "F-for everyone of course"

Kyouya flashed him a look. "You're not good in lying Tamaki. I can read through you"

The host club president sank in his seat. "Kyouya what am I suppose to do?"

"Well" his eyes were suddenly gleaming. "I have this foolish plan"

_'And it can save me a whole lot of whining from you'_ he added mentally.

Tamaki nodded excitedly and sat up eagerly as Kyouya began to narrate something to him.

-xoxoxox-

"All right gather up everyone" Tamaki announced as they met up with the other members of the Host Club.

"What is this all about my lord?" Kaoru asked as he sat beside his twin.

"Our gift giving party!" he said his eyes sparkling in delight.

"Yay!! I want lots of presents!!" Huni cried out jumping around. Haruhi sighed, "another reason to waste money" she muttered looking at all their excited faces. 'Rich bastards...'

"Kyouya had come up with a brilliant plan for our Christmas Party" Tamaki explained pacing around. "He found in the Internet a common folk tradition of exchanging gifts"

Everyone gasped in amazement.

"Gee, I'm not surprised" Haruhi mumbled rolling her eyes.

"Kyouya, will you please do the honors?" Tamaki step aside and Kyouya stood up with a small basket in his right hand.

"Inside are tiny folded papers. Each paper contains every member's name" he showed it to them.

The twins eyes sparkled with interest.

"Each one of you would get one piece of the folded paper and the name written inside is the person you should give a gift to" Kyouya explain. "If you got your name, we will all do it again. But if everything is well, you should not tell anyone who you got so not to spoil the fun" he said glancing momentarily at the twins who were smiling mischievously.

"Whee!! That sound exciting, right Takeshi?" Huni asked Mori who barely nodded.

"So, Tamaki" Kyouya turned to him. "Will you do the honor of picking out the first one?"

Haruhi noticed the gleam in Kyouya's eyes. It was certain he was up to something, although it wasn't new to her anymore because he was always up to something in which it mostly benefits him.

Tamaki reached inside and pick one paper and giggled happily clutching the paper near his chest.

"Haruhi" Kyouya called summoning her to pick one. She peeped into the basket and randomly picked one. Soon the others began to do the same.

Kyouya took the last one and told everyone to open the paper. A couple of gasp filled the club room.

Haruhi stared at everyone's excited faces. And she looked down at the name of the person she got.

"I'm in big trouble" she muttered as she caught a glimpse of Kyouya Ootori who was smiling darkly. _'Why did I have to get this person's name?'_

-xoxoxo-


	2. The Clue

**02: The Clue**

"You seem kinda troubled Haruhi" Ranka noticed her daughter in deep thought as they ate their dinner.

"The host club is doing another of its crazy ideas" she said, "I would have expected it from Tamaki senpai but Kyouya senpai thought of it; which is strange"

"Ohhh, you guys are having exchanging gifts right? Who did you get Haruhi?" he asked curiously. She shot him a look, "I'm not telling anyone"

"Spoil sport" he pouted, "Is that what's bothering you?"

"No" she replied moodily, "What do you give to someone who has practically everything? Any bright ideas?"

Ranka slumped his shoulders. "Your right, that is one major problem. I almost forgot that your friends are sons of rich men"

"Precisely" she said, "This is really a waste of money. I don't know why they tend to forget that I live in a different world"

Ranka patted his daughter's arm. "I have a smart daughter. I know you can think of something good" he winked.

Haruhi let out a loud groan. "What am I ever going to get this person for Christmas!?"

-xoxoxox-

"Kyouya" Tamaki sniffed. "I'm desperate and completely out of ideas..."

The dark haired vice president bit his lower lip._ 'And I thought I was out of this already'_

"At least Tamaki, you just have to concentrate on that one person you're going to give a present to, am I right?"

"Yes..." he heard him let out a sigh from the other line of the phone. "But its back to square one for me"

"What do you suppose we do?"

"I want to know what this person wants for Christmas. Maybe a clue perhaps?" he asked hopefully.

Kyouya paused for a second or two then nodded. "Interesting. I have an idea..."

The next day.

"Another game Kyouya?" Huni asked clutching his stuff animal in his arms. Kyouya was standing in the middle of the club room with a white board that had their names in each column.

"Its not exactly a game. But our president requested for it" he said making Tamaki smile meekly.

"Eh..." Hikaru glanced at Tamaki. "Making Kyouya senpai do all the dirty work"

Kyouya cleared his throat and continued. "This is here a board with everyone's name. I want each one of you to come up and write what you want for Christmas in order to give the person who has gotten your name a clue on what to give you" he narrowed his gaze. A small grin appeared in his pale handsome face. "I bet some of you are losing sleep because you don't know what to give?"

"Yes" Tamaki and Haruhi said in unison. They looked at each other. "Y-you too Haruhi?" Tamaki asked.

"Among everyone I should have the most difficulty finding a present. I don't a full supply of money" she said sarcastically making the blonde boy flinched.

"All right" Kyouya said out loud. "Huni senpai would you like to do first?"

The small boy nodded and wrote what he wanted.

"Cake"

"Figures" Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Sewing machine" the twins wrote. "And I thought you two decided to do different stuff" Haruhi asked.

"But we still love the same things" they winked at her.

"Top quality Kendo Sword" Mori wrote, causing Haruhi to grimace.

"Brand new Laptop by Apple, Sony Flat screen Television etc..." Kyouya wrote with ease.

"Thats too much!" Haruhi exclaimed. Kyouya merely smiled, "that is what I want" he simply said.

Haruhi groaned. 'These people really do not value money...'

"You go next Tamaki senpai" Kaoru called him. He nodded, took a deep breath and began to write something.

"Kotatsu"

"Its obvious you wanted one" Kyouya remarked. "You keep bugging me that its about time you get one yourself"

Tamaki nodded happily. "Then everyone can come to my house and have dinner"

Up next was Haruhi. Everyone waited in anticipation as she wrote what she wanted.

"Anything USEFUL and not EXPENSIVE" she wrote and looked at everyone.

"OHHHHH" the twins said in unison. "Good luck to whoever gets Haruhi!" they snickered.

-xoxoxox-

That night in the Suou Mansion # 2.

"Master Tamaki" Shima, the head house keeper knocked.

"Hmmm..." she heard him faintly.

"Can I come in?" she asked. She opened the door and let out a small gasp. His once spotless and elegant room was now full of things and clothes scattered all over the palce.

"Master Tamaki?" Shima called trying to find him.

"Over...here" Tamaki replied weakly waving his hand. Shima crossed over and pulled him out of the rubble. "What is all this? Are you looking for something?"

Tamaki shook a piece of cloth off his head. "Erm, I didn't mean to scatter my things but I'm just looking for a present"

"I believe there is something called a mall" she told him.

"I wish it was just that easy!" he cried out dramatically. Shima narrowed her gaze, "So plainly you don't have any idea what to give?"

He nodded sadly. "Even with the clue its still useless!!"

"What was the clue?" she asked trying to understand his predicament. He told her. "Well" Shima looked around the mess, "I don't think you'll find the answer here. It would just confuse you"

Tamaki's handsome face fell into a sea of despair. "Oh no..."

"Trying looking in a different place instead" she said to him. Tamaki looked at her hopefully, "Where?"

"Here" she brought her right hand into her chest. "Listen what your heart is telling you. Not your head" she said firmly. Tamaki sighed and nodded. "I guess so..."

"Anyway, your father is coming up. You might want to arrange your room" she said and left.

"What?!" he stood up quickly and started to shove his things into the closet. "Tamaki!" the door flew wide open and Chairman Suou walked inside with ease.

"D-dad..." he stammered, as he was right in the middle of cleaning his room.

"Oh, Tamaki" he stopped and looked around. "In school you are portrayed as a handsome, elegant and well mannered boy but at home" he shook his head in disappointment. "I wonder what would Haruhi think about you"

"H-hey!! I'm still that kind of boy. You've got the wrong idea" he struggled to explain.

Yuzuru smiled at his son. "I was in the area and I decided to check on you"

"You came on the right time" Tamaki muttered.

"Seems that your looking for something. Care to tell your dad what's going on?" he asked sitting on a couch. Tamaki sat on the carpeted floor. It seems like everyone has been asking him that.

"You know what Tamaki. Why don't you give a unique present" Yuzuru suggested. "Something... homemade"

A sparkle of interest entered Tamaki's violet eyes. "Homemade?"

"Yes. Have Shima or the maids teach you" he said, "I'm pretty sure that would do the trick"

"That's a brilliant idea Dad!" he stood up, now looking revived and hopeful.

"Of course" Yuzuru grinned, "And Tamaki, when I say homemade it means something simple" he added thoughtfully.

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: Nothing much is going on in this chapter. I had to think really hard on what the boys and Haruhi wanted. Sometimes Tamaki reminds me of Kyouhei of Perfect Girl Revolution. Aside from being blonde and good looking, they both love Kotatsu._


	3. Exchanging Gifts

03: Exchanging Gifts

The day had finally arrived. All the members of the Host Club gathered in the club room with their gifts on hand. A flicker of anticipation filled the spacious room.

"Kaoru, will you do the honor of being first?" Kyouya asked. The first year student stood up with a huge smile in his face, in his hand was a huge box.

"The person I got is the cutest person in the group. Don't let his appearance fool you!" he described the person, then he approached the youngest looking in the group. "Here you go Huni senpai!"

The boy smiled widely and hurriedly opened his gift. Dozens of miniature cakes filled their eyes, "ohhh!! Thank you Kaoru!" he exclaimed happily.

"Some of that were imported from different countries" Kaoru said proudly.

"Its your turn Huni Senpai" Kyouya instructed looking amused. Huni stood up carrying his gift with a happy look in his cute face. "The person I got is my best friend" he said in a sing song voice and approached Mori.

The tall and quiet boy gave a thin smile and opened his gift. Haruhi gasped as he held a beautiful and expensive looking kendo sword.

"Thank you Mitsukuni" he said sincerely.

"Its Mori senpai's turn!" Kaoru exclaimed. Mori stood and looked around for a minute, making the atmosphere in the room more intense. "I got one of the twins" he said simply.

"Me!" Kaoru stood up. Hikaru shoved his brother playfully, "Don't be kidding he got me"

"No, its me" Kaoru said spreading his arms. "You're too full of yourself, Mori senpai got me" Hikaru replied.

"Hey!" Haruhi yelled, cutting them off. "Everyone gets a present. Let's get on with it"

Kyouya grinned darkly and Tamaki shrank in his seat.

"This is for Hikaru" Mori handed him over a big box. Hikaru stuck his tongue out to Kaoru and opened the

gift without hesitation. Out came a expensive sewing machine.

"Yay!!!" Hikaru jumped. "I got what I wanted"

Kaoru laughed, "I hope everyone does"

Hikaru stood up and glanced around with a smirk in his face. "The person I got is a sly strategist. He is brilliant and more competent sometimes than our president"

Haruhi stared at him, her mouth dropped opened. "T-that can't be..." she muttered as she watched Hikaru approached Kyouya and presented a huge box, which is not surprising anymore to the attractive dark haired boy.

"Why thank you Hi----" he stopped when Haruhi stood up and glared at them.

"That is wrong!" she yelled. Everyone looked at her with surprise planted in their eyes.

"What's the matter Haruhi?" Tamaki asked in concern.

She blinked back, slightly embarrassed at what she had done. "W-well... Hikaru can't simply have gotten Kyouya senpai's name"

"Why is that?" Hikaru asked.

"Because" she took a deep breath. "I got his name too"

"ehhhhhh?!"

-xoxoxox-

"My name?" Kyouya repeated calmly.

"There must be a mistake" Hikaru said, "but if that's the case, there must be one name that was left out"

Everyone looked at each other.

"I got Kaoru's name" Kyouya blurted out.

"Then..." Hikaru glanced at their president.

"I was left out?" Tamaki asked flinching.

"I think that's about it Tamaki" Kyouya answered him with a sigh.

-xoxoxo-

a/n: super short. Sorry guys i am extremely busy with work... and I just came back from a trip. I'll try my best to finish this before Christmas.

Loanlystar: Kyouhei cracks me up a lot. But he is violent and doesn't like girls well maybe except for Sunako but Tamaki, cute and sexy but extremely dense.


	4. The Mistake

**04: The Mistake**

"Oh no..." Kaoru stared at Tamaki in shock, "then I presume you got Haruhi's name right my lord?"

Tamaki let out a nervous giggle, "Y-yes"

Kyouya let out a loud sigh, "Tamaki, weren't you in charge of writing the names and folding them up?"

The host club president nodded. "That's right"

"Then how can you forget to even write your own name?" he asked him.

"I did..." Tamaki replied weakly, "but I remember writing it Kyouya!"

"Are you sure?" he asked him. The attractive blonde nodded with conviction. "Yes"

Kyouya paused for a second or two then turned his gaze to Hikaru and Haruhi. "Where are the papers that supposedly contained my name?" he asked the both of them.

Hikaru and Haruhi glanced at each other with blank looks planted in their features.

"I threw mine" Hikaru simply said.

"Erm..." Haruhi thought for a minute, "I think I have mine" she muttered digging in her uniform pocket then handed it over Kyouya.

"Hmmm" he looked at it a glint of amusement in his eyes. "Now I see where you made a mistake Tamaki" he showed him the paper. Tamaki squinted his violet eyes and looked at it carefully.

"I see your name Kyouya" he said.

"Yes, its my name. But notice there is this scribble above it. That's your name" he said plainly. Suddenly something hit Tamaki, "Oh...ah...I do remember now!"

"What is it my lord?" Kaoru asked.

"I wrote my name but..." he stopped and looked at everyone. His face had gone extremely pale. "I...I erased it because I thought I had forgotten to write Kyouya's name" he added in a small voice.

"What!" Haruhi exclaimed rolling her eyes.

"And you didn't bother to check on the other papers?" Huni asked.

"I..." he sighed, looking defeated "No senpai"

"So its your fault" Hikaru replied in a gentle tone. "And to think you were pretty excited with this game"

Haruhi noticed the saddened look in his face. "So I was suppose to get Tamaki senpai's name, right?"

Everyone nodded altogether.

"It's fine!" Tamaki blurted out all of a sudden. "I don't care if I do not receive any presents. I just want us all to have fun" he explained with a beautiful smile in his lips. "Seeing all of you laughing, thats what is important right?"

Haruhi smiled at him. "You're right senpai. That is what's the holiday is all about"

Huni tugged Tamaki's uniform and presented him one of the cakes Kaoru gave him. "And its about sharing too right? This is for you Tamaki" he said happily. Tamaki's eyes glittered with joy, "H-huni senpai..." he choked.

"Well, that settles it then" Kyouya said. "So I shall be accepting Hikaru's gift and Kaoru..." he called unto the other twin. "Here's your present. A new sewing machine"

Kaoru grinned wildly, "I got what I wanted too"

_'Then what should I do with my present?'_ Haruhi asked herself as she watched everyone talking and having fun. It was a bit frustrating all her efforts came up to nothing most especially she had lost sleep trying to come up with a good gift for Kyouya.

"Uh, Haruhi" a gentle voice interrupted her thoughts. She blinked back and found Tamaki looking at her her with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"Oh, senpai...what is it?" she asked him. He averted his gaze and handed her a small package. "Uh, since I got your name. This is my gift to you"

"Ah" Haruhi took it, "Thank you Tamaki senpai" she smiled at him.

Tamaki glanced at her returning her smile. "Hey guys, my lord has finally gave Haruhi his gift!" Kaoru called out, in an instant everyone gathered around Haruhi blocking Tamaki's view.

"Open it Haruhi!!" Huni replied eagerly.

"Let's see if senpai picked the right gift for you" Hikaru snickered. "You gave a difficult clue" Mori stated. Haruhi stared at all their expectant faces with dismay, sometimes she often wonder why they act like crazy kids.

"All right, I'll open it" she finally said. Meanwhile Tamaki stood at the back with Kyouya who had his arms folded across his chest.

"I hope you got something nice for Haruhi" he said to him.

"Well" he shifted. "I tried my very best"

Everyone held their breaths as Haruhi opened the package slowly.

Then complete silence.

Tamaki swallowed hard trying to catch a glimpse of the crowd that was surrounding Haruhi.

"EHHHHHH?!" Kaoru yelled out loud all of a sudden. "What is that thing!"

Tamaki made his way and stood beside Haruhi. "W-what are you talking about?"

Haruhi held up his present with one hand.

"Ohh, Tama-chan gave Haruhi a piece of rug" Huni said innocently.

"Ohhhhh. So that is what its suppose to be" the twins said in unison. Tamaki took the cloth and shook his head, his face flushed. "N-no its a hand made handkerchief!" he protested. "I even tried doing embroidery" he pointed out.

The twins looked at the so called handkerchief closely. "Is that a sun you had sewn in it my lord?" Hikaru asked.

"What sun?! Thats a flower!" he said pulling it back.

"It looks like a dried up flower to me" Kaoru teased. Haruhi could sense the impatient look brewing in Tamaki's face.

"Come on!" she cried out, "Thats a nice gift senpai. Thank you" she snatched it from his grip.

"But its not good" Tamaki said in a sad voice. "If the twins make fun of it"

Haruhi threw the two boys a look. "Don't mind them. They are just teasing you"

"Yeah, we were just making fun of you my lord" Kaoru replied patting his head like a little boy. "I know you lost sleep trying to figure out what to give Haruhi" Hikaru put one hand into his broad but sagging shoulders.

"Yes" he said quietly.

"Here Tamaki, let's all eat the cakes Hikaru gave me" Huni said tugging his arm towards the table. A small smile appeared in his face. "All right, lets all eat your cake Huni senpai"

Haruhi watched everyone dragged him towards the table.

"I guess everything is well right now" Kyouya said standing beside her.

"No, I hardly think so" Haruhi looked down at the poorly made handkerchief that Tamaki had given her.

"He is not genuinely happy" she mumbled.

A flicker of amusement lingered in Kyouya's dark and mysterious eyes.

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: a little longer than the previous one, this chapter that is... I have been reading some of the comments regarding Perfect Girl Evolution/Wallflower. I have been watching it nowadays and yes I also notice that Sunako looks like Haruhi with long hair, with the bangs and everything. I simply loved the Valentine episode, it cracked me up a lot! Every moment was so funny. And like what I said i'll do my best to finish this before Christmas time... which I have 5 more days to go..._


	5. The True Meaning of Christmas

**Disclaimer:** Bisco Hatori owns Ouran.

**05: The True Meaning of Christmas**

"So did Kyouya like the gift?" Ranka asked her daughter that night. Haruhi put down her chopsticks and pointed towards the shelf.

"Ah! You didn't give it to him?" he asked in surprise.

"I got the wrong person" she said in a flatly.

"You did?"

"Yes. I was suppose to get Tamaki senpai's name" she told him. Ranka grimaced, "that blonde boy? But you said you got Kyouya... gee I don't understand"

Haruhi looked at her father patiently. "You see Tamaki senpai wrote Kyouya senpai's name twice" she explained what happened earlier.

"That idiot. You better try not to associate yourself with that pretty boy Haruhi" Ranka replied after hearing her story.

"Dad, it was an honest mistake" she said with a deep sigh. "In case you want to know that idiot got my name as well"

"He did!?" he exclaimed, "then what did he give you?" curiosity reflected in his dark orbs.

Haruhi kept a straight face and reached out of her apron pocket, what Huni supposedly called a rug.

"A handmade handkerchief" she said trying to sound proud, but already she saw her father's face turned dark.

"What a lousy thing to give my daughter!" he exclaimed nearly dropping the bowl of rice he was holding.

"And to think he likes you!" he added making Haruhi roll her eyes.

Then to Haruhi's dismay he stood up and headed for the door.

"Dad! Where are you going?" she stood up to follow him.

"To Tamaki Suou" he said in rage. "The boy has millions and he gives you something that looks like that?! How stingy!"

Haruhi gripped his wrist tightly. "If you do that I'll be very mad" she warned him.

Ranka glanced at his daughter. "Don't you feel bad? That is the most ridiculous thing in the world!"

"Dad please" she said trying to be patient, "even though it looks like this, its something he had done with all his heart. Rather than giving me something extravagant I would rather accept something like this" she explained gently. Ranka paused and patted his petite daughter in the head.

"Your too kind, don't you know that?" he smiled warmly at her. "And that person too, although naive I know he is someone as pure as you"

-xoxoxox-

"Winter break has officially started" Hikaru stretched his long arms. "Ne Kaoru, lets go and grab a bite" he called to his twin who was busy arranging his things.

"Sure. I'll starving for some hot pot" he replied. "Come with us Haruhi"

The petite brown haired girl glanced at them. "Hot pot?"

"Yes" Kaoru nodded, "its a perfect time to eat such for the weather is getting colder"

"That sounds delicious" Haruhi said, "But I've got something important to do"

"Something important?" Hikaru asked, a tone of interest entered his voice. The petite girl nodded and got her things. "We can get together some other time. But this is important"

"What could be more important than free food?" Kaoru asked grinning. She smiled, "someone else's happiness" and left them staring at each other.

Haruhi headed towards the Host Club Room and found Kyouya in the door, just about to leave.

"Oh Haruhi, its not a surprise to see you here" he said fondly.

Haruhi smiled forcefully, "You're expecting me to come didn't you Kyouya senpai?"

"I have eyes everywhere" he pushed his glasses up his nose. "His inside" he said before she could even ask.

"Ah" she sighed but did not leave.

"You want to ask me something" Kyouya perceived. "Yes, its about that game you brought among the members" she looked up into his handsome pale face, "something is up, I can smell it"

Kyouya patted her head affectionately, "you have a good nose Haruhi for a commoner you're quite exceptional"

She narrowed her gaze, "Is that a compliment or a sarcastic reply?"

"Both I presume" he chuckled, "To tell you I did think of that game so Tamaki would shut up. He was too annoying I gave him something to be happy about"

"So you did it all for yourself?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Yes" he nodded looking quite happy.

"But Tamaki, he is quiet fortunate he got your name judging his feelings for you" he continued to tell her. Haruhi studied his features, wondering if he was telling the truth or not. "But you know not everything went well right Haruhi?"

She paused and blinked. Kyouya smiled and patted her head again. "Time to make everyone happy"

-xoxoxox-

"Kyouya" Tamaki called as he dreamingly stared outside from the club's window, into the snow filled lawn. "Its so pretty outside. Do you think Haruhi would like to come a play with me? We could build a snowman..." he said wishfully.

Soft footsteps stopped behind him.

"Oh I think that would be fun"

Tamaki sat up, and jerked back. "H-Haruhi!" he exclaimed looking extremely pale.

She stood beside him and looked outside. "Even though its cold, winter is a beautiful season isn't it Tamaki senpai?"

He nodded, now calm. "Yes it is" he averted his gaze towards the view.

An uncomfortable silence surrounded them. Haruhi shifted trying to find the right words to say to him. It was weird to be feeling that way. She glanced secretly at his beautiful smooth face; her heart just began to pace on its own. _'I must be sick'_ she thought in horror bringing one hand into chest. She shook her head trying to surpass the unknown feeling that she had been harboring ever since Tamaki had gone to her house.

A feeling that has come and go.

"Senpai" she manage to say.

"Yes?"

"This is for you" she held up a package. Tamaki stared at it in wonder. "For me?"

"It's not that I felt sorry I didn't give you a gift but I felt that someone like you deserves one" she said.

A blush crossed Tamaki's face. "Well... Th-thank you" he smiled happily.

Slowly he opened it and just then when the last gift wrapper was torn Haruhi saw the glow in Tamaki's face.

"You made these?" he asked with deep curiosity as he held up a pair of knitted gloves.

"Yes" and before he knew it Haruhi took one of his hand, "because you placed all your effort in the present you gave me" she looked at his hand that was full of bandages. "And I appreciate it so much senpai"

Tamaki face reddened. "You noticed..." he looked embarrassed.

"I'm glad you understand the meaning of Christmas" she studied his violet eyes, "its not the expensive presents thats important. But being together, having fun and the gift of sharing is what it means to celebrate the season. Even if you don't give or receive the most extravagant present, the joy felt as you share your happiness with one another is the best thing in the world that neither money can buy"

He swallowed hard, "Yes, I was happier seeing everyone have fun" and squeezed her hand into his.

"I hope the twins did not offend you" she added thoughtfully. Tamaki's face turned slightly sour, "I must admit I felt bad. But..." he looked down at his knitted gloves, "I am happy now Haruhi gave me something I will cherish forever"

His words had warmed her heart.

"Oh, honestly that handkerchief wasn't my first choice to give to you" he admitted, slowly he released Haruhi's hand and got something out of his bag.

"I was suppose to give you this" he presented a cotton dark blue scarf. "But I made a serious mistake" he reached out to the tip, where there was a name sewn in it.

"I wanted to sew your name into it" he explained pointing at it. "But when I started with the letter H I ended up making a T instead" a flicker of distress entered his violet orbs. "So I ended up sewing my entire name"

Haruhi chuckled, "That's fine senpai" she said amused by his childish mistake.

He looked at her and wrapped the scarf around her neck. "It's yours, if you don't mind my name. You made me really happy Haruhi. Even if I could not spend my Christmas with all the people I love, you and the rest can make up for it" he stroked her soft brown hair.

Haruhi quickly understood what he meant and touched the scarf. "Yet in our hearts they are with us senpai, always"

He smiled, he was now wearing the knitted gloves she had made for him. Slowly he looked out. "Man, I want to play in the snow. Care to join me Haruhi?" before she could answer he took her wrist. "Let's go!"

She allowed him to bring her outside into the snow filled lawn.

"It feels so good to be out!" Haruhi took a deep breath and extending her arms. Tamaki placed one hand in her head and before she knew it he gave her a soft kiss in the forehead.

"Let's enjoy Christmas" he smiled, a slight blush appeared in his cheeks.

"Yes" she answered suddenly feeling good about it. The feeling deep inside her, Tamaki's nearness and the warmth of his gentle spirit. Someday she would understand it fully.

But for now it felt right to be where she was with him.

"Hey!! My lord! And Haruhi!" they heard the twins calling.

Tamaki instantly jumped an inch away from her. "D-don't tell me they saw that I..erm..." he stammered crazily.

"What are you two doing?" Hikaru asked suspiciously looking at Tamaki's flushed face.

"My lord seems guilty of something..."Kaoru peeped into his face.

"Come on cut it out" Haruhi intervene with a dry voice. Tamaki smiled and rushed behind her back and stuck a tongue out.

"eh...is it just me or is there something quite different from you two?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes, something is different" Kaoru seconded.

_'Smart twins'_ Haruhi thought flatly.

"That's me and Haruhi's secret" Tamaki boasted with a wink.

"Tama-chan and Haru-chan!" they heard Huni calling from afar, "and everyone hurry up, we are having dinner that Kyo-chan's house"

"Dinner?" Tamaki and Haruhi said in unison.

"Yes in a kotatsu" Hikaru said. "Its for our beloved president" Kaoru added with a grin.

"For me..." his eyes literally sparkled. "Since Haruhi couldn't give you a gift so we thought of it and forced Kyouya senpai to do it" Kaoru explained. Haruhi snorted loudly.

"Well let's all go" Hikaru announced.

"But I'll tell you. Haruhi gave me the best gift of all" Tamaki began to say as they headed to the limo with Huni and Mori waiting inside. The twins looked at each other.

"The true meaning of Christmas" he said putting one an arm in Haruhi's shoulder.

The twins laughed happily, "That's the best present of all"

FIN

_Merry Christmas to one and all!_

-xoxoxox-

_a/n: I finally finished this short fic just in time for Christmas. I hope it was good and kinda inspirational. That is why i love this season very much. Everyone please enjoy the holidays and stay healthy always. Thank you for all your constant support on my fics. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year._


End file.
